The Horned King Gets Sucked into the Black Cauldron, Cera Blasts Off Team Rocket
This is when Taran and Jesse defeat the Horned King by getting him sucked into the Black Cauldron and Cera blasts off Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). The Horned King: Get up you fools! Kill! Creeper: Sire. Sire, look! It's the pig boy! Meowth: And with the pig twerp is that whale boy Jesse. Creeper: It's their fault. Yes. (studders) THEY'RE the cause if it. (laughs) The Horned King: You've interfered me for the last time. Creeper: (cackles) Go for their throats, Sire! The Horned King: (to Taran) Now, pig keeper, you shall die. (grabs Taran on his face) Taran: (muffled) No! Don't! (pushes the Horned King with his feet, then grunts) Jesse: (in young Simba's voice) Hey! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are laughing in the hyenas' voices) Why don't pick on somebody your own size? Jessie: (in Shenzi's voice) Like you? Jesse: (in young Simba's voice) Oops. The Horned King: (to Jesse) Now, whale trainer, you shall die. (grabs Jesse on his face) Jesse: (muffled in Taran's voice) No! (then in the background framing the Horned King so it looks like he's grabbing Jesse on his face) Don't! (then back onscreen, hits the Horned King, and then grunts also in Taran's voice) The Horned King: (grunts, then yells) What's this? (Taran tries to escape) No. (grabs Taran on his back) You'll not escape. You... (throws Taran near the steps of the Black Cauldron) shall satisfy the cauldron's hunger. (Jesse tries to escape as well) No. (grabs Jesse on his back) You'll not escape. (the Horned King is framed by the effects so it looks like he's talking to Jesse) And as for you... (throws Jesse at Taran) you deserve to join the pig keeper as well. Eilonwy: (runs back with Fflewddur Flam and the others and sees Taran and Jeese near the steps of the Black Cauldron) Oh, no. Littlefoot: Jesse, no! Stef: What the heck is going on? Brock: I'm afraid, Stef, that Taran and Jesse are in trouble. Cartman: Dude, this is stupidly weak. Stan: How could things be any worse? (The Horned King is blown about near the Black Cauldron while Taran holds himself on the ground.) Fred: Jesse, come crawling over here. Jesse: (grunts) Okay! The Horned King: (still blown near the Black Cauldron) No. You'll not have me! My power cannot die! Curse you! (Creeper watches the Horned King get sucked into the Black Cauldron) Petrie: Oh, me can't look! (covers his eyes) The Horned King: (blown right at the Black Cauldron) No. No! (starts screaming while being connected to the Black Cauldron, then explodes to death) Ash: We did it! Pikachu: Pika! Jesse: Yeah! (laughing) Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny: Hooray! Littlefoot and others: Yay! Ducky: Petrie. Petrie! Chunk: Hey, guys! Sloth: Hey, you guys! (laughing) Chomper: Way to go, Jesse! Littlefoot: That's what I call teamwork. Jessie: Excuse us, but you forgot to defeat us. Cera: Then it's up to me now. (grunts twice, yells, pants, yells again, and then grunts while head butting Team Rocket into the sky) Jessie, James, and Meowth: We're blasting off again! (the sky dings) Cera: And don't come back! Creeper: Oh, no. How horrible! Poor Sire and Team Rocket. Th-They're gone! (gasps, then laughs) They're gone. (laughing) They're gone! (cackling) They're gone! (continues cackling) (The Black Cauldron gets sucked down.)